Moments of Grace
by magikmarker
Summary: Chapter 3 - a bit of hurt/comfort for a change of pace although...I kinda might've hurt Grace...sorry...Chapter 1 - Grace catches Steve off guard with a question he wasn't expecting. Really silly one shot which might become a series of really silly one shots if there is interest.
1. The Question

**Hi, ok this is random nonsense that popped into my head as I was driving along one day (I think you will agree I spend much to long in the car!)**

**Not mine and I make no money *sigh***

**Sorry in advance...**

* * *

Steve choked. The fine spray of beer caught the light as it arced towards the sand.

On the loungers behind he could hear Catherine's intake of breath and Kono's hastily stifled giggle.

"Are you ok, Uncle Steve?" the tears in his eyes cleared and he held his hand up in the affirmative as his coughing fit eased. He looked into the earnest concerned face of Grace.

"Yeah," he coughed again, "Yea, I...I'm good. Sorry, Gracie."

"Do you want some water?"

"No, Sweetie. Thanks I guess something went down the wrong way."

The coughing finally subsided and he shifted in the sand to face his 'niece' properly. "I guess I didn't hear you because I was chocking. Do you want to ask me that again?" He smiled gently, quietly praying that he had misheard the first time. No, no he hadn't.

The small voice repeated a little less certainly this time, "Do you think Danno wants to have sex with Gabby?"

This time he shot a dirty look to the loungers where another giggle was hastily stifled. Catherine had sat up as he choked and he locked eyes with her in silent appeal but she simply shrugged slightly and motioned her head to indicate he should speak.

Grace was tracing a line in the sand with a small stick, not looking at him as she had spoken, clearly a little embarrassed. They were both sitting their feet knee deep in a hole they were in the middle of digging. At this moment, Steve would quite like to have climbed into it and hidden. Instead he took a deep breath, his imminent death at the irate hands of his partner flashing through his mind.

"Woah, uh, Gracie. That's, uh, well, um that's a pretty complicated question." He flailed around in his mind for a way to handle the situation that had blind sided him on a sunny Saturday. Danny and the lady in question had gone for a walk along the beach, hand in hand while Grace and Steve built sandcastles. If Steve was any good at reading people, which he was, especially his unusually chipper partner, Grace's question should definitely have been in the past tense.

He had known something was coming, she had been casting little half glances at him and going to speak then stopping all afternoon. Usually it was because she wanted to ask him a favour, or about his military career. This, this he had not seen coming.

"Does that uh, worry you, Grace? If he does?" he floundered around.

"I don't know." she looked up at him shyly, "I guess it would be alright. I think he really really likes her..."

He managed trying to keep his voice normal and almost succeeding. She looked up at him and his heart flipped a little at her serious expression. "Um, what's brought this on, Gracie?"

"Well, I didn't think you would mind because you and Danno always say I can talk to you both about anything. And mummy, but I didn't think she would want to because she gets all funny when I mention Gabby and the last time I asked her something a little like this, she got all strange and had to go and check Charlie, even though I couldn't hear him crying."

"Ok," Steve again looked over his shoulder, Kono had a fist in her mouth but Catherine smiled encouragingly. Taking that useless moral support, Steve plunged on, an image of his very loved up partner in his mind.

"Well, I think they both like each other a lot."

"I do too. Danno was singing in the shower this morning. He only does that when he is in a super special extra good mood."

"Oh?" Steve filled that piece of information away for use at a later date.

"Yes," she looked up at him grinning. "Sometimes he even does the girlie up high voices."

Steve tried not to let his delight at this little morsel show too clearly. But Grace's face fell so quickly he didn't have to try hard. Something was clearly bothering the little girl. "Ok, baby, you better tell me what this is all about from the beginning." He didn't know where this had come from, and he was more than a little worried about where it was going.

Grace didn't speak but continued tracing the same line in the sand, clearly unsure if she should continue.

"Hey, hey!" Steve tucked a finger under her chin and raising her face till she was looking him in the eyes. "You were right, you can ask me anything. Let me see if we can sort out..." he paused, searching for the right words, "whatever it is..." He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring, not terrified smile at her.

She smiled back and moved to sit beside him at the edge of the hole, feet dangling. "Well, it's just Danno is so happy and he hasn't done the high voices, not in a long time. Not since he and mummy got sad and we moved all the way here."

Steve nodded, hoping this was moving towards slightly safer territory. Nope. Here it all came.

Now the little girl had decided to talk it came out in a garbled rush. "Well you are a sailor so I knew that you would know it," Steve's mouth dropped open slightly at this, "and when you love someone you can have sex with them and Jenny's big sister says, she's eighteen, she says it doesn't make a boy love you and to never think that but that it..." her small nose scrunched slightly as she attempted to remember the exact wording of this titbit of adult advice, 'makes a good relationship great.' And Catherine and you have been together for a long, long time and she hasn't had a baby so maybe you don't do it but you are a sailor so you must and you'll know how to not make a baby properly. And Catherine always comes here and you look at her the way Danno is looking at Gabby and Tommy says sailors always have lots of sex because they are on boats so much." she paused at this point and looked up at Steve again, he was listening his mouth opening and closing a little like a landed fish. "I am not sure what the boats have to do with it, Uncle Steve?"

"Huh, um," Again, Steve almost choked, this time just on air! Oh for a drug cartel to take down or a covert black ops mission behind enemy lines. Grace was off again before his reeling brain had even BEGUN a response. Her hands were moving and the part of Steve's mind that wasn't in complete shock and hiding, noted how many of Danny's hand gestures she had in her repertoire. A lot.

"Is it because sailors wear a uniform? Jenny's big sister saw your picture, the one I had for my show and tell, of you in your dress whites and she said it was dead sexy...and Tommy said that is why he wants to be a sailor, but I think that is silly because he isn't as tall as you, Uncle Steve. And I don't think sexy isn't the same as sex is it? Jenny's big sister said that you should never dump someone because they are no good in bed. You should learn things together like the Camera Sultana, I don't know what that is but Tommy says its a cookery class adults go to."

"I, uh, Jenny's sister said all that to you?" Steve felt he needed some clarification, ok, a LOT of clarification but he would start with this. He was beginning to wonder what type of person this Jenny's sister was and if she had any outstanding parking tickets. As for Tommy, the reasonable part of his brain argued that highly decorated Navy SEALs probably shouldn't have nine year old boys on their personal hit lists.

"Oh no, but Jenny overheard her talking to her friends. But I was thinking about Danno and Gabby," Steve drew a breath to start addressing some of the issues in that sentence he felt warranted further discussion, but like her father, now Grace had started this train of thought was not going to stop until it had reached it's final destination.

He cast a desperate glance behind him but no help was forthcoming as Catherine was frog marching Kono back towards the house, the rookie's shoulders heaving with almost hysterical laughter.

"And so I was thinking about it and I reckoned especially since Catherine is a sailor too, you both must know lots, I know you would be the best person to sort it out for me. So Uncle Steve would you?"

Pleading brown eyes bored into Steve's soul. His slightly sick feeling was not helped by the fact that he still had no idea what he had just been asked to sort.

"I think I am a little confused Gracie, sweetheart. What exactly do you want me to do?"

Grace bit her lip. "I want you to talk to Danno about sex so that he and Gabby will have a great relationship and he will keep singing in the shower. Because mummy and Step Stan got Charlie so they must have done it but Danno hasn't had a girlfriend since..." her voice dropped to a heart wrenching whisper at this point, "Since they didn't want to be married anymore."

"Oh." Steve didn't really have anything else to say to that. "Wow, Gracie." He ran a hand across his eyes as he tried to decide how best to proceed. "Ok, firstly..uh, I mean...wow..." He stood up and looked at the sea, "I mean, uh, I really am honoured you feel you can talk to me about all this stuff." He was surprised to find he was, she trusted him enough to ask him to help Danno. He felt a sudden surge of affection for the little girl. He wasn't convinced his partner would feel the same way about this though, and he really really was out of his depth...

Still stalling for time as he tried to decide which of the many wonderful mine fields she had laid to walk through first. He held out his hand, he always thought better on the move, "Let's go for a walk."

He lifted her up, spinning her around so the worried frown was replaced with the wide smile he had grown to love. Together they walked along the edge of the tide, the water washing over their toes.

* * *

They made a cute picture, the six foot man stooping as they walked clearly locked in deep conversation with the child at his side.

"What's all that about?" Danny, bottle of water in hand moved beside Kono to watch the cute couple, who had stopped walking as Steve knelt in the water in front of Grace, his face level with hers, obviously speaking in earnest. Gabby had stopped to speak to Chin and Danny was keen to find his monkey.

Kono shot him a mischievous smile, "Oh nothing, Brah. They are just discussing sex in general, your sex life especially."

"What!" The fine spray of water caught the light as it arced towards the sand.

"That's pretty much what Steve said at first too," Kono was laughing again, very much enjoying Danny's expression.

"What?" Danny was almost speechless with incongruity. "They are talking about WHAT?"

Kono was still grinning from ear to ear, she put a calming hand on his arm. "Relax, Brah. Gracie had some questions for her Uncle Steve. I am not sure where it was going, Catherine made me leave just as we got to why sailors have so much sex."

"WHAT?" Danny's face was changing colour a little now and he wheeled on Catherine who had come to join them. "You always struck me as a sensible responsible sort of person, but then i guess I should have known that your judgement is off as you are dating that neanderthal. Why, why, why pray tell me, why would you let him talk to my daughter about sex, of all things, she is nine! Only nine! Who does that? What is wrong with you?" he was already charging down the beach towards his partner and daughter, not giving her a chance to reply.

"I love how level headed and rational Other Boss is," Kono grinned.

"Especially when you wind him up." Catherine raised her eyebrows at Kono, who simply giggled more. "When she asked about boats, I swear."

Catherine broke into a grin too, "I know, his face!"

Both moved further across the deck to get a better view of the fireworks to follow.

* * *

"Does that sound like a plan, sweetie?"

"Yes, Uncle Steve you are the best!" Steve found himself on the receiving end of a huge hug and kiss. Her smile widened as she saw her father approaching, "Danno!"

Steve looked up in time to see his partner heading across the beach at with a determined set to his jaw. Looking further up the beach he saw his soon to be ex-not-girlfriend and meter-maid rookie watching; Kono even had the cheek to wave.

"Danno, Danno! Uncle Steve thinks we can go and get shave ice after dinner!" She ran into her father's arms and he swung her round as she laughed in delight.

"Oh did he? Uncle Steve is very happy to sort us out today isn't he?" the pointed comment flew over the little girl's head but Steve winced slightly at the deadly tone. He picked the little girl up, swinging her around before he set her down, "Monkey, Danno is really thirsty. Do you think you could get me some water?"

"Of course, Danno," eager to please she scampered up the beach.

There was a moment of deadly silence.

"Look Danny..." Steve began, hands out in an attempt to shield himself from the rant he knew was coming.

"Don't you 'look Danny' me, you Navy Nutcase! What is wrong with you? Really? She is nine, Steven, nine! And I know that you are not around kids that much, but there are some things that really are not subjects to be discussed without prior consideration and, you know, uh, parental consent. Neither of which I am aware of you sorting before Gabby and I went for our walk! You can imagine my surprise on discovering that in the short time I was gone you decided to talk sex to my baby girl!"

"You finished?"

"With you, Steven? I could only wish!"

"Do I get a chance to explain?"

"Please do, Dr Ruth."

He opened his mouth but closed it again as Grace once more hurtled into her father's arms clutching a bottle of water for him.

"Are you cross with Uncle Steve?" the astute little girl looked between her two favourite men in the world. She could feel the tension between the two and had a sudden panic that she was the cause. She knew her father could be overprotective sometimes. Her face suddenly grew serious.

"No, baby," his eyes made his mouth a liar.

She was going to wait until later to talk to her father as Steve had suggested but she didn't want him flying off the handle at her uncle and chosen confidant, "Danno, I don't mind if you and Gabby want to have sex. Don't be mad at Uncle Steve."

Danny blanched visibly. His mouth opened a little, then closed again, "I...uh..I, right..."

"I was worried that if you did and Gabby didn't like it that you wouldn't sing in the shower any more. But Uncle Steve said you have to take chances to be happy and that is what you are doing and that you probably wouldn't want him to talk to you about it."

Danny shot a shell shocked look across her head at Steve who actually found this conversation more amusing from this side. He shrugged at Danny who looked as if he was witnessing a really really bad traffic accident. He dragged is eyes back to his daughter who was still talking.

"I, uh..."

"And Uncle Steve does know lots about it but he says it isn't because he is a sailor. I knew Tommy was wrong about the boats." she paused her and looked at her very quiet father, "Danno, are you ok?"

"I, uh, I...yes I..."

"You look kinda funny...you should drink some of the water. Uncle Steve says it's important to stay hydrated even if you don't think you are thirsty."

Danny blindly opened the bottle and took a huge gulp, almost chocking again as Grace continued. He glanced again at his partner who was standing with his arms folded across his chest and a huge grin on his face.

"Uncle Steve says that Tommy and Fiona's big sister are a little wrong and I shouldn't listen to them about these things but talk to you or mummy or him and Aunty Kono or Catherine. And that you wouldn't be cross with me for asking you about it. I don't want you to be sad like you were...when..." she looked at her father again feeling suddenly worried. "Did I do wrong, Daddy?"

Danny's face softened and he leant down to her height, "No, sweetie I think you are very wise to ask someone, even Uncle Steve," the last part was whispered too low for her to hear. "I don't want you worrying about Gabby and me, though Monkey."

"I know, that's why Uncle Steve thought we should get shave ice after we eat because he said I needed to tell you that I want you to be happy..but that I am scared that you and Gabby will fall out and then she will leave and you will be sad..." Danny pulled her into a hug, and this time Steve wasn't grinning when he met his gaze. "Shave ice sounds great, Sweetie, and we can talk properly." Man he hated what the divorce had done to his little girl. "Monkey, I think Chin and Gabby are ready to put the meat on the grill, do you want to go help?"

"Oh yes! Chin said I can help him make his secret sauce!" with that, the excited little girl was gone, ponytail flying. All her concerns or her father's relationship vanishing.

Danny stood again and passed a hand across his face. "Wow." he stood watching the excited little girl speeding towards her adopted family, ponytail flying.

"Yep," Steve stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I mean, how does everything get so jumbled in her head?"

"I don't know. Tommy doesn't help," Steve breathed the name of his new arch nemesis.

"Tommy." Danny repeated with feeling, "Little punk!" he paused for a moment as they watched Grace laughing with Chin and Catherine. "Boats and sailors?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Ok...well, thanks...uh, you know, thanks for talking to her and...well, getting her to talk to me...shave ice sounds good."

Steve just shrugged. He had set the little girl straight on a few minor points, but reckoned Danny and Rachel could handle the rest.

Kono could be seen waving and shouting that the food was ready and they began to walk back up together.

"No, really man. I mean, uh, it means a lot that she trusts you."

"Don't worry about it." He stopped and turned to face his partner, his grin spreading across his face. "Though Danno," he put his hand on the other man's arm, his tone mockingly serious. "Gracie has a point, it's been a while for you, so you know, uh, if you need any pointers...Ouch! Ge'off!"

* * *

**Ok, I know Grace probably seems a little naive and her age is maybe a little off...but I am playing here! Please review, it really was just a bit of fun. My plan would be to use this title as a place to put random oneshots about the gang, mostly Grace focused. Let me know if anyone would be interested in reading these. Again I apologise for the poor proof reading and that I ticked 'humour' as a genre as 'wry smile' isn't an option! **


	2. The Dream

**Oh dear this is very very silly! **

**I really don't own them or get any cash or anything for writing it - shame!**

**I have to thank Mari217, how grown up am I to have a Beta?! How patient and good must she be to correct all the mistakes and stupidity?! ;-) Thank you!**

* * *

Lt Commander Steven McGarrett looked at the screen which showed the suspect sitting in

the blue interrogation room and felt a surge of hatred for the arrogant young man. At his knowledge of the crimes that had been committed; the arrogance of the youth perpetrating the crimes; and the fall out it caused to the young victims who believed the young man's every word. Steve's desire to find and punish the criminal mastermind was overwhelming. In fact this, this boy, his mind spat angrily, had quickly become Steve's own personal 'enemy number one._' _Now they had him. Finally.

He looked at his partner and knew he felt the same. The arrest had been text book, frustratingly so. Both men would have welcomed the opportunity to exercise their full immunity and means, no one who knew the depths of his depravity would complain if their prisoner had a few extra bruises. Unblemished and still grinning, Steve took comfort in the fact he would not be leaving without a full confession; whatever it took.

"Has he cried and asked for his mommy yet?" Danny asked, venom oozing from his very pores.

"Not yet," Steve shifted his stance, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I say we let him stew for another few minutes then go in and make him regret when he tangled with 5-0"

"Sounds like a plan. Have you something good planned for if he won't spill the beans?" Danny asked.

Steve looked at him with the kind of grin that usually made Danny go scrambling for his TAC vest, "Of course. Nothing concrete, but I reckon we can improvise." Looking at his partner he suddenly noticed the wide pineapple covered tie he was sporting. How had he missed that? He reached over and gave it a playful tug, "What's with the tie, Danny? I mean, uh, I thought we had this sorted, no one in Hawaii wears a tie."

"Personal space, Steven." Danny answered, batting the other man's hand away, "It was a present from Grace."

At the mention of the little girl, both men grew somber again and returned their eyes to the prisoner. They never spoke it aloud, but they both knew this bust was for Grace.

At that moment Kono entered with two coffees, "Here you go, Boss; other boss. You got him?"

"Yep," Steve took the hot cup from her and took a sip without glancing at her.

"Wow," said Kono. "Is that him?" She joined them in front of the monitor.

"In the flesh." Steve looked up at the admiration in her tone. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a lei, tight cut offs and a white blouse under which her turquoise bikini top showed. Between Danny's slightly nauseating tie and her get up, clearly he he'd missed the wear something mildly inappropriate to work memo the day before. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"That's quite some flesh," Kono said, leaning closer to the monitor to get a better view. "I mean, wow, I didn't expect him to be so...well, hot!"

"Kono!" Danny was appalled.

"Brah, a girl's not dead just 'cause she carries a badge and gun," Kono grinned filthily at the blond man. "What on earth is he wearing?"

"It's a stripper style Navy costume," Danny grinned back now, knowing how much this detail was annoying Steve. "The legs are held together with velcro, you know, so it just rips off. Apparently he was one of the club's biggest draws." His grin widened further, "Steve's probably got one at home just like that. Isn't that right, Babe?" He and Kono laughed aloud at the glare that Steve threw their direction.

He grunted at them and then pointed to the monitor, "We need to break this scumbag. I'm not going to have him walking out of here with that cocky grin on his face." He brought his fist down hard on the table beside him. The other two sobered up immediately. He was right. Enough nonsense.

"Are you going to be alright in there, Babe?" Danny's concern was evident. He clearly sensed how on edge Steve felt about this.

Steve shrugged him off. Danny could read him like a book. Everything about this just felt...off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his feeling of unease was building. This was one criminal that he had felt desperate to get and yet, now he was here at his mercy, Steve couldn't fight the feeling that his anger was misplaced; that this was somehow wrong.

The anger was there however, He finally spoke, smiling a humorless smile. "I'll be fine. I promise not to rip him limb from limb just yet." He straightened up and steeled himself, "I think it's time to do this."

At that moment the doors flew open, "Danno!" the small girl careened headlong into her father's arms.

"Gracie? What on earth are you doing here?" Steve was more than surprised. "How did you even get in here?"

"I came to get Tommy. Mommy says he is playing with you."

"What?!" Steve was aghast. Turning back to the monitor he was astounded to see that instead of the slicked back, seedy creep that they had arrested there was a small, weedy ten year old boy.

He ran to the door and flung it open.

"How the hell did you get in here?" he snarled at the child.

"Hey, Mister," the little boy in the dress up sailor's outfit said as he slipped from the chair and ducked under Steve's arm into the room. He completely ignored Steve's question.

"Hey, Tommy!" Grace jumped down from Danny's arms.

"Hey, Grace! You were right, this place is really cool. But a tsunami would still destroy it in a second and kill your Daddy right away."

"Wow, Tommy! You are so amazing." Grace hung on his every word as if her life depended on it.

Steve shook his head, this was wrong. He blinked his eyes hard but no one else in the room seemed at all worried! Danny was now eating a huge slice of pineapple covered pizza. Steve rubbed his hands across his face in disbelief. This could not be happening!

"Hey, Monkey." Danny reached forwards and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead. He didn't seem to have noticed that the young woman he was speaking to, while clearly Grace was NOT the Grace that had come into the room initially. This was a grown up version and she was beautiful. And, what is worse, the now also once again grown up Tommy was noticing! Steve's blood began to boil.

"What are we going to do tonight, Tommy?" she asked, looking at the 'prisoner' in a way Steve felt Grace should NEVER look at a boy.

"Oh, you know," Tommy slung his tattooed arm around her slender shoulders. "Let's go out in boats and have lots and lots of sex." He turned and winked at Steve, "You know, because I'm a sailor..."

Steve watched in horror as grown-up Tommy turned and began to walk grown-up Grace towards the doors. He turned frantically to Danny for help; surely this wasn't going to happen. Surely no father would let this happen. Danny however, was now engaged in a very heated make out session with Kono. Gabby and Adam would be so mad!

It was up to him. Steve reached for his weapon. He was going to end this punk's reign of terror once and for all. He drew his gun...

He sat bolt upright in bed as the yell escaped from his throat, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

His breath was coming in gasps and he was twisted in the sheets, "Tommy!"

"Shh, Steve… Steve!" Catherine's concerned face swam into focus. She was close beside him but taking care not to touch him. "Steve?"

"I'm here...with you…it's nothing, Cath, just a dream," he huffed out, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. He knew he concerns. He ran a hand over his face, "Wacked out dream, that's all."

"You scared me!" Cath wriggled over until she was sitting beside him. Carefully she put an arm across his shoulders. They'd done this dance before. Not always this easily. He took her other hand and kissed it.

"Seriously, Babe. Just a dream, not even a bad one, just a bit weird, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about."

She huffed a relieved breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She knew most of the demons that occasionally visited him at night and could see that he was telling the truth. She leant into his bare shoulder, kissing it. "Wanna to tell me about it?"

"Not really," he turned to look at her and grinned, "I think today's events were playing more on my mind than I thought."

"Really?' Cath asked curiously.

"Yeah." He shook his head again slightly to shake the last images of grown up Tommy manhandling his little Gracie. He turned now to look at his 'not-girlfriend.' His stomach tightened slightly, she was looking very good in one of his old Navy shirts with bed hair. He reached around, cupping her cheek, "You don't want to know." He, however, was never one to let opportunity pass him by. He flashed her one of his patented smiles, "You know, since we're both awake..."

She barked a laugh, "You're insatiable, Commander." She rolled her eyes, but also gave him a small smile, licking her lips slightly. That was all the encouragement he needed and he swiveled to face her completely, pulling her into an embrace and beginning to kiss up her neck.

She closed her eyes and moaned gently but she was curious and wanted more answers about the dream that had caused her rude awakening, "You shouted 'Tommy'?"

"Hmm," Steve paused his nibbling of her earlobe. Dating a Naval Intelligence officer had its drawbacks. Steve resumed his ministrations, hoping to throw her off.

Another gorgeous moan, but she managed to continue, "You woke up shouting, 'Tommy.' Please tell me you didn't dream you were water-boarding a ten year old kid."

Steve pulled away slightly, "No! Of course not!" He avoided her eyes, though.

She started to giggle. "Oh Steve!" _  
_

"Seriously, are we going to do this now?" Steve was unimpressed.

"Aww, You poor thing. You had a rough day." Catherine, still giggling, started to rub his chest. "Come here," she whispered in a honeyed voice, "Come on, Commander."

Grin back on his face, Steve turned quickly and in one fluid movement had them both flat on the bed, his body gently pinning hers to the soft mattress. He kissed back up her neck, finally capturing her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. He was just slipping his hand under the hem of her tee-shirt when she gave a sudden giggle.

He paused, pushing himself back on his elbow, "Cath?" It was his turn to be puzzled. "Um, not quite the reaction a guy hopes for at this moment, Babe..."

"I know, I know...sorry," she hastily composed herself. "I was just thinking about...actually never mind … as you were, Sailor."

Steve moved in again, more warily this time, searching her face before kissing her again, softly this time. He felt her body relax beneath him. And was just getting into his stride when once more as his hand started to skim the soft skin of her stomach she crumpled into fits of giggles.

"What on earth?" he really was not a happy man at this point.

She could barely breathe "I'm sorry...Steve...I didn't... I mean," she paused wiping a small tear from her eye, "Camera Sultana!" she choked out before collapsing completely, the bed actually shaking with her laughter.

Steve pushed himself up to sit, looking at his incapacitated lover. "Seriously?" He pushed himself up looking at her in disgust.

All he got was a garbled apology and "Your face!" before she buried her head in the pillow, howling with laughter.

"Great. Well that's just great then!"

Growling dangerously about small boys needing to watch their backs, Steve pushed himself back up to stand at the foot of the bed. He glowered down at the woman in the bed who had pulled herself up to lean against the headboard, knees drawn up and her head thrown back, her laughter echoed round the still house. His annoyance faded at the sight. She was beautiful and she was in his bed. His dark expression changed to a grin once more. He was never one to retreat.

Grabbing her legs he yanked her down the bed eliciting a small squeal as she found herself flat on her back. "Alright, Lieutenant. Let's prove how Sailors get their rep."

* * *

**Ok, really daft I know, but it had to happen after last chapter! Also I know this was a little Grace light, i promise to fix that next chapter! It's my birthday so instead of a card, hows about a review?! ;-)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Break

**Hi, Thank you so much for all your reviews! I am really behind in replying and hope you will forgive me!**

**Mari217 has yet again sorted me out so, yea her! *tiny flag waving***

**Disclaimer - ok, they are not mine I am not paid. *sigh***

**Perhaps more importantly I am not remotely medical, my info for this comes from a first aid course I did a while back and a little research online {though I started feeling sick} yes, I am squeamish, who knew -not me and not the friend who came with me on the course and got to practice how to revive fainted people, TWICE! *hangs head in embarrassment* So please suspend disbelief now...**

**Hugs!**

* * *

"Gracie!"

The panic in Danny's voice caused Steve and Chin to whirl round, just in time to see the little girl stumble on the rough ground and pitch headfirst into the shallow gully at the side of the track with a small scream. She landed awkwardly with a crack thud and was still.

It was a glorious afternoon and Steve, Danny, Chin and Grace were returning from a hike and picnic. Grace had been past herself with delight at hearing that she was included in the plans and had spent ages with Steve selecting what she thought would be the perfect picnic spot. Completely at ease, the little girl had been spending the hike back running between her beloved father and her honorary uncles. Steve and Chin had moved ahead discussing college football as Danny showed Grace how to take a picture with her new camera, a gift from Step-Stan.

Grace had been flying to catch up with the other two men to show them her attempt at photography. None of the three of them was sure exactly what happened, how she came to fall, simply that she had. And it was a bad fall, they all recognised that.

"Gracie! Grace! Danno's coming!" Danny nearly fell himself in his desperate scramble to reach his fallen daughter. Steve, dropped his pack as he also closed the small distance at a sprint, relieved to see the little girl struggling to right herself as they reached her.

Chin retrieved Steve's pack and pulled out the first aid kit and sat phone he knew Steve always carried. He hovered slightly to one side, anxious to see if the little girl was alright, poised to help if she was not.

"Stay still, Gracie," Steve immediately took control, stopping Danny from grabbing the child to him, with a gentle hand on his arm. He ignored the fierce look the other man gave him. She stopped trying to move and lay still on her side with a small whimper. The sound was a knife in the hearts of the two men.

Steve crouched down beside her, while Danny took up a similar stance on the other side gently draping his arm around her, "Grace, where are you hurt?"

She looked at him, eyes wide with shock, "My arm, Danno!" her voice was shaking, "It feels funny." Danny shot a desperate look at his partner at the sight of the clearly broken arm held at a funny angle.

"Shh, it's ok, Baby." Danny rubbed small circles on her back and looked anxiously at his partner. While his own first aid training was of a good standard, he had rarely been called on to use it for fractures - now bullet wounds, since working with Steve he complained that his first hand knowledge of those had increased exponentially, but on everything else he would happily defer to Steve's extensive military first aid experience.

"Gracie, I am just going to check you aren't hurt anywhere else," Steve spoke softly, gentle fingers already expertly checking her over. She had a nasty graze on her forehead which was bleeding sluggishly. He was relieved though that her eyes seemed to be tracking normally, that was a good sign. The arm however, that was nasty. Something would have to be done about that.

The moment Steve nodded to Danny confirming the lack of other injuries, he scooped Grace tighter to him, bringing her round to nestle against his chest, leaning back against a boulder, possibly even the one her arm had hit on the way down.

"Daddy, it hurts!" She hissed, her failure to use her father's nickname telling of her distress.

"Shh, Baby. Its gonna be ok.' he puffed a breath out, wishing it was him in pain and not his baby girl. "Steve?"

Steve met his eyes, "Ok, Gracie, it looks like you broke your arm." He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sure it's really sore but we'll get you all fixed up real quick. Just you wait here for a second."

Grace whimpered slightly and leant more against Danny as he brushed her hair back from her face. Silent tears were trickling down her cheeks.

Behind him, Chin was already on the phone. Steve stood and moved towards him, nodding his approval as he heard the conversation taking place. He added a few things which Chin relayed to whoever was on the other end.

Danny watched the two men carefully, all the while keeping up a continuous whisper of soothing nonsense to the trembling little girl.

"Ok Gracie," Steve crouched back down in front of her. "I want to have a look at your arm." At this the little girl shook her head, her trembling increasing. She refused to look at him.

"No! Please! Uncle Steve, it hurts!"

Steve swallowed hard, like Danny he wished it was he who was in such pain. This had to be done, though. "Uncle Chin called an ambulance to meet us. I need to know how bad your arm is so we can tell them what to expect and so we can decide the best way to get you down to them."

"Come on, Monkey. I need you to be a brave girl," suppressing his, hurt-my-daughter-and-I-will-kill-you instincts he locked eyes with his partner - he could see the stress and regret in the normally unreadable hazel eyes and he spoke as much to him as his scared daughter, "We trust Uncle Steve, and he has to do this."

Steve's chest tightened a little at this. He nodded his gratitude at Danny, knowing as upset as he was, Danny was feeling ten times worse. Grace looked up and met his gaze; she nodded slightly and moved her good arm from its protective position.

Not waiting for another invitation, Steve quickly and gently examined the arm. He ignored the pained cry that came as he touched the swollen limb. He kept his face neutral though inside he was biting back a string of expletives. The bone was broken through just below her elbow and he suspected a second fracture down towards her wrist, it felt like part of the bone was completely loose. He wasn't prepared to hurt her, however, in trying to confirm his diagnosis.

Smiling at his patient he put a hand on her cheek, noting the clammy skin, "All done! You did great, Gracie. You're definitely going to be missing out on some homework this week." His heart broke at the small smile she gave him.

Chin came and knelt in front of Grace, "Aunty Kono is meeting us at the bottom of the trail, if we cut down the next path we will get to a closer car park really quickly."

Keeping his tone low Steve addressed Chin, "I need to stabilize this for us to move her, could you get the blanket out too? She's a little shocky." They both shared a further silent conversation. Chin nodded quickly and went to retrieve the emergency blanket from the pack.

Steve kept his tone light as he delved into his first aid kit, pulling out some bandages and other things. This was not going to be fun. "Remember we practiced first aid for your Aloha Girl's badge?"

The little girl nodded.

"Remember what we have to do with a broken bone? Especially if we need to move the patient?"

Grace gave another little nod, her eyes bright with tears and fear. "Uncle Steve...I...it's gonna hurt!"

Steve met Danny's eyes briefly seeking his permission as he answered, "It is, Gracie. I need you to be brave again." Seeing Danny stiffen in worry Steve continued, "You were so good at doing this, remember how we put so many bandages on Aunty Kono, she looked like a mummy?"

A small laugh followed by a cry of pain.

"Danno looks worried. Do you think you could tell him what we're going to do?"

Grace tilted her head back so she could better see her father's face. "You have to immobilize the limb to stop further injury. It should make it hurt less. You can use a stick or even rolled up newspaper to make a splint. Uncle Steve once had to use a rifle!"

Despite the situation, Danny had to smile at his daughter's suddenly improved tone, the injury momentarily forgotten as she imparted the knowledge.

"Hardly an appropriate story for my daughter," Danny paid lip service to his role as designated SEAL trainer while searching his partner's face for reassurance. He wasn't completely happy with what he found there as his partner refused to meet his eyes.

"My troop leader said my slings were the best and that's because Uncle Steve showed me just like the SEALs do. He'll just use a stick this time though, won't you Uncle Steve?" She bit her lip suddenly afraid as the throbbing in her arm reminded her this was not just pretend.

"That's right, Sweetie," Chin arrived back with the blanket and a handful of different sized sticks. Steve sorted through them quickly selecting two roughly the right size.

"Danny," Steve didn't look directly at his friend. "You need to call Rachel and tell her to meet us at the hospital. Chin'll wait with Grace and me."

"No, Steve. I'll call from the road." He knew what they were trying to do, was grateful even but he was not letting go of his little girl any time soon.

"Danny," Steve did look at his partner now, his tone pleading but Danny was not going to relinquish his hold on his Grace. There was a brief standoff. Recognizing that Danny wouldn't move away, Steve didn't try again. He drew a deep breath and slammed down all the emotions that threatened to spill out. This was a mission. He would complete it.

Chin sensed the change in the other man. He knelt next to him, taking Grace's free hand.

"Ok, Keiki. You squeeze as hard as you need."

Grace nodded again, but had stiffened pushing hard against Danny in an unconscious effort to put more distance between her and the pain about to hit.

"Last time I did this, Grace, it was my own arm! Danno had to run the whole way to the top of the hill to call for help, and he complained the whole way!" She didn't smile back at him and he hesitated.

Grace locked eyes with him again, there was fear in them, pain and something else, something that nearly undid the Ex-SEAL, such absolute trust it took his breath away. His heart constricted painfully. Chin witnessing the silent exchange squeezed his shoulder with his free hand, it was a simple gesture unseen by the father and daughter, but it was enough to steady Steve's slightly wavering emotions.

"Ready, Grace?" Without really giving her a chance to answer Steve began to work. He moved the arm quickly and efficiently, making no unnecessary adjustments. He chose not to hear the agonized cry that broke from the little girl's throat or Danny's voice talking louder over her, soothing her or berating him, he was unsure. He tuned it out as if it were enemy gunfire. Both Chin and Danny held her tight as he worked. He fastened the sticks in place with bandages from the first aid kit just as he felt the little body go lax.

"Grace! Steve!" Danny's face was streaked with wet, sweat or tears Steve chose not to question as his own anxious fingers felt for her neck, a brief moment of blind panic until he felt the pulse, strong under his fingers. Defenses slamming back down tight as he lifted the little girl off her father and put her in the rescue position before checking her again.

"She's just passed out, Danny. She's ok." his voice was too devoid of emotion for Danny as he watched as Steve again checked his 'niece' for hidden injuries.

"Ok!? Ok, Steven! You call this ok? What are you? Some kind of cyborg?" He was gearing up for a rant of epic proportions and while Chin knew he needed it, one look at Steve's tight face showed that Steve did not need to be on the receiving end right now. The other man didn't even look up from his gentle triage but his manner was too controlled, too deliberate. Chin didn't blame him, his own heart was shredded to see their Gracie like this.

"Danny, calm down, Brah." Chin physically put himself in front of Danny.

"Danno," the child was awake again.

"Hey, Monkey," Danny was instantly back at his daughter's side and Chin marveled at the change from crazed father to pussy cat at a single word. "How you feelin'?"

"Doesn't hurt...so bad." she puffed out.

"Good, Baby. I'm glad." He brushed damp hair off her forehead gently.

"Right, the paramedics are 40 minutes out and we should reach the parking lot in about fifty so let's move." Steve was all business and Danny bit down a retort. Instead he let Chin help him to his feet.

Steve scooped Grace up effortlessly, "You did good, Sweetie," he whispered to her, his voice gruff. The little girl managed a small grin as she was handed gently to her father, he and Chin would take their turns to carry her, but Danny would be the first. Checking his charge was wrapped tightly in the blanket and settled as comfortably as could be, they began their hike.

* * *

It was later, after the ambulance had taken her away; after he had watched Danny try and calm her distraught mother in the hospital corridor; after a long surgery to fix the segmental fracture; after Chin and Kono had left to retrieve his abandoned truck, Steve found himself in the little girl's room alone.

Danny was outside calling his mom to fill her in and Rachel had gone to get a coffee. Now that the child was through surgery and her parents were calm again, Steve felt the last vestiges of adrenaline leave him. Hands that had not shaken earlier trembled as he ran a hand over his tired face. He'd performed battle field surgery on friends under heavy fire, he'd held men's hands as they died from their wounds but he had never, never felt as helpless and afraid as he had that afternoon.

He stood beside her bed in the quiet semi darkness and watched her sleep. She had woken briefly, smiled at her fraught parents and returned to sleep where the doctors were confident she would remain until the morning. Barring complications she would be released to her mother the next day.

He stretched a hand out and stroked a stray hair back from her face. He wasn't sure how or when he had come to, well, to love this child as much as he did. Somewhere in the last year or so, she and her father had both wormed their way into his heart. Kono and Chin too.

_Ohana_

He felt back to the events of earlier and it scared him. Scared him how vulnerable caring made him. It had not been the pain she had been in, or even the fact that he had had to inflict more that had so unsettled him, it had been the complete and unwavering trust she had given him as he had hurt her. The responsibility and privilege of that trust weighed heavily.

The cries he had shut out earlier played in his head and he gripped the rail of her bed to steady the shake that had begun in earnest. He let himself sink into the chair beside the bed, moving his large hand to capture the tiny pale one that lay on the sheets. He hated how much he had hurt her. He leant his head wearily on his other hand.

"They asked who had splinted her arm, you know, said it was...that whoever did it had done a great job...left it on till they got here," Danny had slipped back into the room, unheard by his normally highly alert friend. Steve started at the voice, testament to his shot nerves.

Danny noticed. Now that Grace was confirmed ok and he could see her sleeping, pain free, Danny could breathe again. He looked at his partner; saw the slight shake of his hands and the exhaustion that was clear on his face. This had been hard on his friend, his brother. Grace adored him and he her.

He had remained silent the whole time they had been here, waiting for Grace to come through surgery. He had barely moved from his spot, not speaking, just watching, ready to perform any act of service that they might have needed. His silent presence the entire time had kept Danny from completely loosing it as his baby girl had been in surgery. Danny felt a sudden rush of affection for the other man.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she told them with pride that it was her Uncle Steve. Regaled them with tales of your unparalleled heroism in the face of all things scary."

Steve huffed out a sigh. Danny watched him carefully

"You ok?"

"'Yep, fine." Steve lied. "You?"

"Me?" Danny held up his hands in mock surprise. "Sure I just aged fifty years in an afternoon and swear that I shall never again go hiking on this hell whole death trap of an island!"

A soft giggle made Danny rush to join Grace at the bed.

"Gracie," Danny smoothed her hair back. "Are you ok? You sore, Baby?"

She looked groggily at the two concerned faces, "I feel all floaty..."

"That's 'cause they've got you on the good stuff, Gracie," Steve chuckled softly, relief easing some of his burden. The little girl was already almost asleep again.

"You'll take me...you'll take me hiking again...Uncle Steve?" She opened her eyes blearily, smiling drunkenly at her favorite uncle.

"Sure, Gracie. Course I will," Steve grinned at her, not really able to believe she would want his company again after what had happened. "We can send Danno pictures from the top of mountains and things."

"Would you two behave? Plotting already. You'll give your old Danno seriously grey hair."

Another groggy giggle. "Shhh!" Danny soothed the little girl as she drifted off again. She was still again and both men relaxed watching her sleep when she made a last valiant effort to open her eyes again. "Shh, Go back to sleep, Baby." her father soothed but Grace fought to open her eyes and look at Steve.

"U'cl 'eve," the small face twisted with concern and the effort of speaking.

"Yes, Gracie?" Steve leant in closer.

"Was I...brave enough..."

"Sweetie?"

"…to make you proud...?"

Steve's chest tightened for the thousandth time that day and he squeezed the little hand he was still holding. A million thoughts and emotions all jarred in his head almost completely undoing his carefully cultivated Navy SEAL image. His eyes were unnaturally bright and he swallowed thickly before answering, surprising himself when his voice came out steady,

"Always, Gracie. Always..." his other hand touched her cheek gently.

Satisfied, the little girl went back to sleep and didn't move again till the morning.

* * *

**There ya go! Hope you liked it ok! Next one will be fluffier! Let me know what you think if you get a chance. Thanks for popping by!**


End file.
